Changed for Good
by Lestatic
Summary: Sirius at Hogwarts, getting in his motorbike and other things that happened in sixth year. Really bad summary, as always, but hopefully better story...


The sun beat down on the small village of Ottery St Catchpole mercifully, bringing the younger members of the village flocking out to enjoy what may have been one of their last days of sunshine before their return to school, the following week

The sun beat down on the small village of Ottery St Catchpole mercifully, bringing the younger members of the village flocking out to enjoy what may have been one of their last days of sunshine before their return to school, the following week. The village, usually quiet and peaceful was filled with happy laughter. Parents pushing their young children on the swings in the local park, teenagers merrily playing in the lake, even the old reserved couple that resided on the outskirts had ventured into the village centre to enjoy the day.

Liv took the same route she had taken on every pleasant day of the holidays. Enjoying the pleasant breeze as she neared the end of the village centre, she was in no eager hurry. The brown bag hanging over her shoulder was heavy with schoolbooks, although she had already done all of her homework, she was on her way to meet her friend to compare notes. Smiling to herself as she passed a café, she knew Remus wouldn't mind if she was a little late, provided she brought him back an ice cream.

Within five minutes, she was back on route, with two ice creams in a cardboard holder. Smiling as she walked, she almost didn't notice it at first. But the suns gleam caused her to almost drop her ice creams. Curious, she looked to find what the cause of the suns reflection was and she peered into the local garage she was walking past.

"Hello?" She called, into the seemingly deserted garage, "Alan?"

"Yup," Alan's familiar voice replied and Liv realised that the reason she hadn't spotted him was because he was underneath a car as he wheeled himself out and stood up, squinting into the brightness where she stood, "One sec,"

"Ah, 'Livia," Alan smiled as he walked over to her, wiping his oily hands on his once blue, now blackened overalls, "What can I do yeh for? You're ol' dad's car playin' up again eh?"

"Oh, no," Liv said shaking her head, putting the ice cream tray down atop of a metal cabinet containing mechanical tools, "I was just walking past and something shone in my eyes."

"Yeah, it's a bright day out," Alan sighed, "Not had many problems with it me'self of course, trapped under cars all day. I dunno what caught yeh eye though, must have been the sun on one of the cars eh?""

"Yeah, probably, I just wondered…" Liv nodded, glancing at the car, her stomach gave a sudden excited jump. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Alan asked, following Liv's pointed finger, "Ah, old bike, just got it in the other day, no one wants it, yeh see,"

"Could I take a look?" Liv asked, immediately walking over to it.

"If yeh want," Alan smiled, following her over to the motorbike,"What's a young'un like you wanna look at that old pile of rust for though?"

"I think…" Liv smiled, recognising the old worn down bike, "I did a project at school on mug- on everyday transportation and we looked at this bike, my classmate really liked it,"

"Ah, well if he's interested," Alan said, "I didn't think anyone would be interested to be honest but if yeh classmate is interested in doin' it up."

"Yeah," Liv grinned, examining the rust covered body, a thick layer of dust covered the badge but confirmed it was the one she had thought, "I think he would definitely be interested, how much is it?"

"Ah, not much," Alan shrugged, "A motor like that would take a lot of work, probably sell about £70 in a proper gaff,"

"£70?" Liv asked, mentally trying to count all the money she had saved in her piggy bank at home over the Summer.

"Yeah," Alan nodded but added with a warm smile, "But since yeh dad's a good friend of mine, how about I knock of twenty quid for yeh mate?"

"Fifty pounds?" Liv grinned, excitedly, "I think we could manage that!"

"Excellen'" Alan grinned, "Glad yeh popped in 'Livia, when yeh wanna collect it?"

"Oh, as soon as possible," Liv smiled widely, "I'll have to send him an- give him a phone call and ask him if he's interested, but I definitely think he will be,"

"Alrigh' then," Alan smiled, patting her shoulder, "Just get yeh dad to give me a call when yeh know if he wants it, I'm gonna have to get back to work now though,"

"Of course," Said Liv with a smile which Alan returned before retreating back underneath the car he had been working on before her arrival.

Smiling even wider than she had been when she arrived, Liv strode straight out of the garage, in such a hurry to get to Remus' house she forgot the ice creams (which had in the time she was in the garage been reduced to milky remains because of the heat anyway) with a new spring in her step, looking forward to the day ahead and telling the news of her discovery to the person who she thought would be very pleased to hear about it.


End file.
